


The Adventures Of Zaryon Urdeki (Pilot)

by RagTag



Series: The Adventure Of Zaryon Urdeki [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantrolls, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTag/pseuds/RagTag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in your boring day in your respiteblock, you sit in your recuperacoon thinking whether you should sleep or not. Then you remember you cant sleep, you have something planned later....something important. Just when you turn over, your computer rings with your human friends name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just another day in your boring day in your respiteblock, you sit in your recuperacoon thinking whether you should sleep or not. Then you remember you cant sleep, you have something planned later....something important. Just when you turn over, your computer rings with your human friends name.

"what do you want pink skin"

"Nice way to say hi....anyway, I was talking to Haldryx earlier and he says he has a challenge for you"

"he couldnt tell me himself?"

"Nope, his land's messing his compu-... husktop's...connection, and he wanted me to relay it to you :l"

"fine...whats the challenge, im bored out of my mind anyway."

Little did you know it would be the best days of your entire 7 sweep old life...


	2. Zarion Urdeki and The Land of Purple and Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Zaryon

Your name is Zaryon Urdeki, and you are not like all the other trolls....so you believe....but the more you look at your friends walk around life, making one mistake after the other, you don't want to. If its not your anger, its your sadness, if its not that, its your friends problems, if not that then....its your boredom. You are the master of quadrants for your friends (yes you even ship) trolls and humans alike, but your ships are sinking faster then a rock tied to an anvil. While other trolls like troll celebrities you prefer humans over them, for an unknown reason, well just one....one unmentionable one....., but enough drooling over her-ermm, them.

Your place on the all-mighty hemospectrum lies on the teal-blood, you don't have a problem with this, the high-bloods don't treat you like crap, and the low-bloods are all friendly to you. Your typing quirk "consist of emotionless talk, and you dont use apostrophes but only when you 'emphasize' things". Your interest include photography and you are in every quadrant, and it feels AMAZING, even thought your moirail and your kismesis are matesprits and your matesprit is auspisticing your morail and another troll, all you have to say is the trolls in your session...are brutal. You are 7 sweeps, but for the sake of being nice, your human friend, Mark, calculated the human equivalent of a sweep to a human "year", it came out you are 17 human years (only because your wriggling day is almost here).

You are the Knight of Rage, and your aspect couldn't be stressed out enough, you know you get reaaaaal mad when someone hurts you....but gog forbid they touch your matesprit or moirail, you remember a mugger jumped you when you two where in an alley, he hit Ariaya and you ended up with a more worse kill count then, as Mark says "The Holocaust". No one in your session has hit god-tier except for the Heir of Space, he just watches over you until we meet him, or ask for his SPACY powers, but all of you stay in contact with him in someway. His crush goes to his quest bed everyday to check for him, but he never shows......any way back to the story

FD: "The challenge is to find a way to travel to all of your sessions' trolls' lands, you dont have a time limit and you dont have any special rules, just do it and get it over with"

SD:"....is this an excuse for me to visit"

FD:"He says no"

SD:"well do i choose the order"

FD:"Yea, any order any amount of time"

SD:"ok deal"

FD:"When will you start"

FD:".....Hello?"

By that time your getting all your materials in your sylladex as fast as possible, everything you'll need for this adventure, especially since your session has 11 trolls (has 12 lands but Daeton is kinda dead..) so you count to skip that one. You say goodbye to your lusus, Mark, and his little human friends and your off on your journ-".... wait.... somethings missing", you think, "Seitui hasnt built my land high enough..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is My Contribution to this website, i read literally hundreds of stories, thinking i'm gonna do this one day, and here we are :)
> 
> So yea this is my first story that i just thought up out of no where, ill try and update ASAP (possibly at least twice every week), but i wont drop this series


End file.
